I see you, you see me
by Tora-Shin
Summary: Aomine had always thought that trying so hard in basketball will get you nowhere. An example would be himself, now he's too strong for anyone to defeat. He then meets a blind girl who enjoys basketball as much as he once did and although Aomine couldn't admit it, he thought she was pretty good at it too. The two are different but in a way, they can be quite similar. AominexOC


**I edited some parts of the story since it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. Also, I'm in progress with the second chap, sorry for those who waited. I wrote the first chap during my holidays when a plot bunny jumped out of nowhere (get it? xD) so I just wrote it and there we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own any KnB characters, only my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just another day for Aomine Daiki and his usual routine. First he would get some groceries with Momoi, go home and play basketball. But today, he felt as though he needed to play in his school courts instead of the court by the street and so he went.

Upon arriving there, he heard the sound of basketball shoes and the basketball bouncing fiercely on the floor. Taking a peek inside he saw a familiar shade of red maroon hair but the figure was completely new. It took him a few seconds to comprehend that the unfamiliar figure was a girl. A girl who looked an awful lot like Kagami Taiga.

In the midst of dribbling and practicing her techniques, she suddenly shot the ball towards Aomine's direction. With his trained reflexes, he caught it easily.

"Who's there!?" The girl exclaimed. Aomine was at a loss for words but then grunted and replied casually.

"That should be my line, what the hell are you doing in this late hour?"

The girl straightened her composure and started waving her hands around her as if trying to find something. Aomine was too dense to understand the gesture so he walked up to the helpless girl.

Once in close proximity, he could see the figure better now. Her red hair reached to her mid-thigh and her bangs are covering her eyes. She was about Aomine's shoulder in height.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm right here," the girl spun around quickly and her hands landed on Aomine's chest.

"I know this might sound weird but, may I feel your face?" Aomine sweat-dropped and nodded hesitantly. The girl felt movement and tilted her head slightly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked.

"Umm, y-yeah.." Upon hearing the go her hands traveled up his neck towards his face.

"You're tall mister, what's your name?"

"Aomine Daiki," Aomine grunted. "Why are you doing this anyway? It's like you're blind or something," the girl stiffened at Aomine's words and laughed nervously. She withdrew her hands from Aomine's face and moved her bangs aside.

"Actually I am," she said as her eyes looked around aimlessly. Aomine's eyes widened, her eyes were the same colour as a certain Kagami but her colour has dulled a bit.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kagami Tora," at that statement Aomine was completely dumbfounded.

'This girl is related to that idiot Kagami?' Aomine shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Are you by any chance related to Kagami Taiga?" The girl smiled brightly.

"You know Taiga!?" Aomine felt a bit pressured now, he really doesn't know how to act in front to a girl, much less a blind one.

"Well... Kind of, what's your relationship with him?"

Tora put her hand on her chin and started rubbing it as if she were trying to figure out a detective's case.

"I'm Taiga's wife!" Tora smiled brightly. Aomine's jaw literally dropped to the ground.

"What!?" Tora giggled at Aomine's reaction. "Just kidding! I'm his elder twin sister," Tora smiled. Aomine sighed in relief.

"So, mind telling me what you're doing here at this time of night?"

"I always come here every night, I go to school here actually. Oh and the reason why I'm here to play basketball every night is to get my bodyguard to leave me alone!" Tora announced.

Aomine's eyes widened the second time that night. "You have a bodyguard?"

Tora nodded vigorously with a bright smile on her face but then she pouted. "But he's always telling me what to do and although I know that he's doing it for my own sake I wish he'd give me a little bit more freedom. He let me play here by myself because this is school and he knows no one will try to harm me here."

Suddenly, the closed door behind Tora opened and a man in a black suit stepped in. "Mii-chan time to go home!" The man hollered

"No! You're not taking me back home!" Tora yelled as she hid behind Aomine. The man sighed.

"Mii-chan, we went through this, if I don't-"

"If you beat me in basketball, I'll go home with you!" Tora declared. The room fell silent for a moment.

"W-well, fine! B-but please go easy on me," the man stuttered.

"Yay! Aomine-kun, can you be referee?" Aomine grunted in reply.

"First one to get four out of five wins, we'll decide who starts first with a coin flip," Tora took a coin out of her pocket and handed it to Aomine.

"Oii Kagami, heads or tails?" Aomine shivered a bit, 'it feels like I'm calling that idiot Kagami.' He thought.

"Tails, Mio-kun you take heads," Tora declared.

Aomine flipped the coin and luck wasn't on Tora's side, it was heads.

"Alright, I'll start first." The man named Mio began dribbling the ball on the centre line while Tora was still walking around aimlessly. 'How is this going to work?' Aomine thought hopelessly.

"Aomine-kun, mind helping me get to the centre line?" Aomine sighed and circled his arms around Tora and escorted her to the middle of the court.

"Aomine-kun, is Mio-kun standing in front of me?"

"Yeah," he answered half heartedly.

"Then behind me is the court we will be using right?"

"Yeah," Tora smiled, "thanks, that's all I need, we can start the game now."

Aomine walked towards the side of the court and since there was no whistle, he decided to just yell out the signal.

"Start!"

Mio easily moved past Tora but a smile of victory wasn't plastered on his face instead, it was a smile of nervousness.

'What's up with this dude?' He thought. Then suddenly, something moved towards Mio and before you know it, the ball was stolen from Mio. Aomine looked around to see that Tora was already Stepping out of the three point line and coming in again. Before Mio could even block the ball, Tora already jumped up and dunked the ball into the ring.

"Alright! I give up!" Mio exclaimed. "You're scary when you're in basketball mode you know!"

Tora giggled and looked around for the basketball that she just dunked.

"Aomine-kun! Lets play basketball!" she yelled excitedly when she found the ball

Aomine felt shivers coming up his spine. 'What is this feeling?' He thought.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please leave a review, you all know how much reviews make people happy! :D**


End file.
